This invention is related to propellant embedded anchors and in particular to an improved propellant embedded anchor system having an emergency release mechanism for safely separating the anchor projectile assembly and explosive cartridge from the gun assembly to disarm the system when a malfunction or misfire occurs.
Prior to the present emergency release mechanism, when a misfire occurred while the hydrostatic lock of the propellant embedded anchor's safe-and-arm device was in an armed position, an explosive ordnance disposal team was required to remove the safe-and-arm device and disarm the anchor's explosive mechanism. In other instances of misfire it was necessary to cut the lowering lines and lose the entire anchor and rigging.
With the present system such unsafe and costly occurrences are avoided. An explosive ordnance disposal team does not have to remove the explosive cartridge from the gun barrel, and seawater is used to flood the gun barrel to soak and disarm the primer. Also the anchor need not have to be disposed of and lost by cutting the lowering lines.